Such devices for processing of containers are used mainly in the food processing industry, particularly in the beverage processing industry. The processing of containers involves for instance filling or emptying thereof, but is mainly understood to entail labeling of containers. The containers processed are primarily containers with lips, i.e. cans, bottles or the like, with the processing of PET bottles being carried out most frequently in such machines. The present device and method thus preferably deal with the labeling of plastic, especially PET, containers.
EP 1 264 771 for example presents a container processing device which can be configured so as to allow processing of containers of different heights. This involves a machine for labeling containers with an input star wheel, a rotating container table on which the processing takes place, and an output star wheel. The fact of being able to process containers of different height on one and the same machine is achieved in that the rotating bottle table is made vertically adjustable.
A disadvantage of this approach is that the vertical adjustment of the bottle table carries a very high implementation cost.